How I View You
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Fifty sentences on our favorite Capturer and Breeder! How they see each other and how the world see's them bickering and falling in love.


How I View You  
Sacred Silver Goddess

Alright! A little Mangaquestshipping! Finally!

* * *

1. One

The day Crystal confessed to liking him too, Gold knew she was the only girl for him.

2. Song

He can't crack a tune to save his life, but for Crys, he'll try anyway (and brake a few windows while he's at it).

3. Promise

He agrees to stop annoying her if she agrees to stop nagging him all the time; they each break the deal a few hours later.

4. Annoyance

He's always being a nuisance, but Crys wouldn't want it any other way.

5. Drool

On days at the beach when he can't control his brain, he finds himself staring at Crys's exposed legs.

6. Incense

Rose incense was always her favorite; Crys remembered this as she buried her face streaked with tears into Gold's nice shirt at her mother's funeral.

7. Request

When Crys asks Gold to take her to the beach, he agrees only if she'll make him lunch (and she wears a bikini, but that wish earns him a slap).

8. Child

He acted so much like a kid sometimes Crys forgets his real age and scolds him like one (until he reminds her how grown up he is after everyone is gone...).

9. Angel

When he was asleep, he looks like such an sweetheart...

10. Devil

...and then he wakes up and his mouth possesses him and he acts like a demon.

11. Ideas

Crys's thoughts about Gold are romantic; Gold's thoughts about Crys are usually perverted.

12. Valley

It was their place; a place with no work and no fooling around, somewhere they could lay in complete peace.

13. Vocabulary

Sometimes Gold finds her words make his head spin (in more ways than one).

14. Possibilities

Gold is the bright optimist while Crys is the sad realist; they balance each other in a way they never thought possible.

15. Dreams

Gold dreams of the day when she will finally confess; Crys dreams of the day when he finally becomes responsible (or the day when he decides to leave her alone, but she knows that will never happen).

16. Pain

Only he can soothe the hurt of childbirth by offering his fingers as a squeeze toy (it's worth it all in the end though).

17. Movements

He is so gentle with her as they help each other strip, Crys realizes she's never seen this side of Gold.

18. Clothes

Just the sight of Crys in (_**only**_) his shirt sends him over the edge and suddenly they are a few hours late.

19. Teasing

They know their friends are happy for them (ecstatic even!), but do they really need to give them _**that** _as a congrats gift?

20. Feelings

He wears his heart on his sleeve; she makes sure to keep hers locked away.

21. Prayer

When they are together, Crys often prays that the moment will last forever.

22. Typing

The sound of Crys writing on the computer usually relaxes him.

23. Liquid

The color of the coffee reminds her of his hair.

24. Stone

She was the jewel of his soul while he kept her heart of gold.

25. Sleep

When Crys falls asleep beside Gold, he finds he misses her nagging voice he hears so much (and then she wakes up).

26. Food

The first time Gold ever tasted her cooking, he let out a loud moan that made them both blush.

27. Harassment

There really isn't any shame in Gold is there?

28. Happiness

Her eyes light up with happiness as she takes in the view and Gold decides he needs to bring her to amusement parks more often if only to get her away from the office and see her acting like a child (instead of the roles reversed).

29. Home

If home is where the heart is, does that mean his home is with Crystal?

30. Beauty

The Chinese clothes look so wonderful on her her he starts to drool.

31. Work

Gold is all play and no work; Crys is all work and no play.

32. Lullaby

As she sings Emerald to sleep, Gold realizes Crys really does have a wonderful voice (even if she uses it to mostly nag him most of the time).

33. Propose

Gold simply hands her the ring and waits for her to (tearfully) say yes.

34. Realize

Underneath their makeshift fort, Crys realizes she really is a child at heart (even if it does take a big push just to get her to say the words).

35. Wishes

Crys has dreams she knows will never come true; until Gold comes along.

36. Baby

When she discovers she is pregnant, Crys doesn't know whether to laugh or cry; Gold makes that decision for her as he swoops her into his arms and asks whether its a boy or girl.

37. Musical

Crys never knew Gold could play the guitar until she walked by his house and saw him strumming his fingers on the strings (he later confesses he took up the instrument to impress her).

38. Gazing

He's been staring at her all day and when Crys finally snaps and asks him why he's been staring at her all day, he simply kisses her and walks away.

39. Sin

Oh yeah, Gold is _**definitely **_going to hell; he's been lusting after Crys ever since he accidentally walked in on her changing.

40. Fiddle

They decide to dance in the town square during the festival and they come back five hours later, panting and exhausted but smiling like kids.

41. Scars

As they were mastering the ultimate attacks, he often caught her gazing towards the sea where their friends were set in stone and he knew he had to train faster and harder to make her stop sighing so heavily.

42. Realistic

He wants to build a grand castle for her; she'll just settle for a nice charm bracelet.

43. Sight

When she announced she was getting glasses, Gold thought he was going to faint; until he see's them on her the next day and decides he's going to confess right there and then.

44. Boundaries

She always draws lines while he always crosses them.

45. Dancing

She is surprised to learn he knows the waltz.

46. Bookworm

Gold knew Crys loved books, but isn't getting a house with a whole library a little ridiculous?

47. Words

A simple mush of letters isn't enough to convince her he really cares about her.

48. Husband

Crys had hoped her life's partner would be a little more...not like Gold; alas, she fell in love with him anyway.

49. Air

As the wind plays with her hair, Gold realizes that it really can't get any better than this.

50. Melody

Gold gives her a music box of classical songs she loves and Crys gives him a tearful hug in return.


End file.
